letsplayfandomcom-20200223-history
Coba­nermani456
Cobanermani456 -Youtube Cobanermani456 -Twitter Cobanermani456 -Twitch Cobi is a legendary let's player who plays Sonic, His all time favorite gaming series, Mario, Zelda and plays some more awesome games asked by the viewers (He also streams on Twitch). He mostly plays Wii U and 3DS games also boosting the quality into 1080p making the videos look so good. He is one Youtuber you will be sure to laugh at and love all his contents and always loves to hear feedback from his viewers at the moment he just reached over 1 million subs * Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Dead or Alive Dimension * Cartoon Network : Punch Time Explosion * The Legend of Zelda : Ocarina of Time 3D * New Super Mario Bros. * Sonic Rush * Sonic Rush Adventure * Sonic Colors * Sonic Adventure 2 Battle * Star Fox 64 3D * Kirby Mass Attack * Kirby's Return to Dreamland * Rayman Origins * Super Mario 3D Land * The Legend of Zelda : Skyward Sword * Sonic Generations 3DS * Mario Kart 7 * Uncharted 3 : Drake's Deception * Sonic the Hedgehog 4 : Episode 1 * Sonic and the Black Knight * Resident Evil Revelations * Sonic the Fighters * Donkey Kong Country Returns * Sonic R * Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games 3DS * Wipeout 2048 * Little Deviants * Uncharted : Golden Abyss * Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 * Crush 3D * Kid Icarus : Uprising * Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Sonic the Hedgehog 4 : Episode 2 * Mario Tennis Open * Gravity Rush * Kingdom Hearts 3D : Dream Drop Distance * Sonic Heroes * Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing * Halo : Reach * New Super Mario Bros. 2 * Sonic Adventure DX * PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale * Little Big Planet PS Vita * Nights into Dreams * Shadow the Hedgehog * New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Sonic Chronicles : The Dark Brotherhood * Paper Mario : Sticker Star * New Super Mario Bros. U * Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing Transformed * Epic Mickey 2 : The Power of Two * Nintendo Land * Batman Arkham City : Armored Edition * Trine 2 * Ninja Gaiden 3 : Razor's Edge * Fire Emblem Awakening * Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing Transformed * Pokémon White Version 2 * Sonic the Hedgehog * Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate * Luigi's Mansion : Dark Moon * Rayman Legends * Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Sonic CD * Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D * Sonic and the Secret Rings * Animal Crossing : New Leaf * New Super Luigi U * Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles * Pikmin 3 * The Wonderful 101 * Disney Infinity * Sonic Riders * Sonic Unleashed * The Legend of Zelda : The Wind Waker HD * Pokémon X * Pokémon Y * Sonic Lost World * Sonic Lost World 3DS * Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games * Super Mario 3D World * The Legend of Zelda : A Link Between Worlds * Sonic Riders : Zero Gravity * Kirby Triple Deluxe * Attack on Titan : The Last Wings of Mankind * Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze * Yoshi's New Island * Super Smash Bros. Brawl : Project M * Super Mario Sunshine * Mario Kart 8 * Sonic Adventure DX * Hyrule Warriors * Uncharted 2 : Among Thieves * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS * Bayonetta 2 * The Legend of Korra : The Video Game * Sonic Boom : Rise of Lyrics * Sonic Boom : Shattered Crystal * Super Smash Bros. for Wii U * Super Mario Galaxy * Kirby and the Rainbow Curse * The Legend of Zelda : Majora's Mask 3D * Sonic Runners * Mario Party 10 * Attack on Titan : Humanity in Chains * Splatoon * Batman Arkham Knight * Yoshi's Woolly World * Sonic Free Riders * Super Mario Maker * Skylanders Superchargers * LEGO Dimensions * The Legend of Zelda : Triforce Heroes * Sonic Dash 2 : Sonic Boom * Sonic Advance * Mario & Luigi Paper Jam * LEGO Marvel Avengers * Gravity Rush Remastered * Attack on Titan PS4 * Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games * The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess HD * Star Fox Zero * Sonic & Sega All Stars Racing PC * Sonic & All Stars Racing Transformed PC * Kirby Planet Robobot * Sonic Rivals * Sonic Boom Fire & Ice * Pokemon Sun & Moon * Super Mario Run * Mario Kart 8 Deluxe * Super Mario Odyssey * Sonic Forces * Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze Switch Mod Mondays Sonic Generation PC * Dragon Road Zone Mod * Regginator Zone Mod * Rainbow Road Zone with Mario Mod * Sky Troops Zone with Shadow Mod * Sky Rail Zone with Metal Sonic Mod * Spagonia Zone with Professor Pickle Mod * Emerald Coast Zone Mod * Tropical Resort Zone with Legacy Sonic Mod * Flame Core Zone with Mephiles Mod * Wave Ocean Zone & Radical Train Zone with Mighty the Armadillo Mod * Kirby vs Meta Knight Mod * Aero Garden Zone Mod * Spiral Reef Zone Mod * Snow Ice Mountain Zone with Jet the Hawk Mod * Batman Mod * Wave Ocean Zone Mod * Hyper Shadic vs Perfect Nazo Mod * Adabat Adventure DLC Pack Mod * Mystic Ruins Zone & Windy Valley Zone Mod * Colors Planet Wisp Porting Zone with Sonic Adventure 2 version of Sonic Mod * Sonic and the Black Knight & Excalibur Sonic Mod * Frog Forest Zone with Unleashed Sonic Mod * Wave Ocean Zone Mod (by Paraxade0) * Nights with Reala Rival Fight Mod * Starlight Carnival Zone with Sonic Boom Mod * Gamecube Galaxy Zone with Scourge the Hedgehog Mod * Legend of Sanic Mod * Sonic the Hedgehog 06 Project Mod * Holoska Adventure Pack with Shadow the Hedgehog Mod * Sonic.EXE Mod & Tails Doll Rival Mod * Shamar Adventure Pack Mod * Hatsune Miku Mod with Super Form * Lucario Mod with Green Hill Zone Remixed Mod * Sonic in a Car Mod * Shrek Mod & Yoshi Circuit Zone Mod * Pikachu & Dusty Desert Zone Mod * Luigi & Rainbow Road Medley Zone Mod * Mega Man & Empire City Adventure Pack Mod * Amy Rose & Hang Castle Zone Mod * Emerl & Sky Sanctuary Remixed Zone Mod * Nazo & Chun Nan Adventure Pack Mod * Samba De Amigo & Cel Shading Zone Mod * Dark Super Sonic & Green Forest Zone Mod * Pyramid Cave Zone Mod * Mystic Cave Zone Mod * Unleashed Project Apotos DLC Mod * Sora & Mazuri Adventure Pack Mod * Tails Doll & Planet Wisp All in One Zone Mod * Boom Shadow & Asteroid Coaster Zone Mod * Sally Acorn & Chemical Plant Reimagined Zone Mod * Unfair Seaside Hill Zone Mod * Darkspine Sonic & Final Rush Zone Mod * Jet Set Sonic & White World Shaders Zone Mod * Sticks & Wii Unleashed Project Mod * Billy Hatcher & Windmill Isle Zone Mod * Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 Project Mod * Mewtwo & Super Form Mod * Bowser Jr. & Chun nan Unleashed Wii Mod * Super Mario Bros. : World 1-1 * Pac-Man & Classic Sonic Adventure Mod * Sonic in a Batcycle Mod Other Mod Mondays * Sonic in Super Mario 64 Mod * Sonic in New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Sonic Lost World PC Cobi Playz (Thursdays) * Freedom Planet * Rodea the Sky Soldier * Jet Set Radio * Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg * Batman Arkham City (Countdown to Arkham Knight) * Batman Arkham Asylum (Countdown to Arkham Knight) * Minecraft * Uncharted : Nathan Drake Collection * Dragonball Xenoverse * Five Nights at Freddy's * Five Nights at Freddy's 2 * Five Nights at Freddy's 3 * Five Nights at Freddy's 4 * Chibi Robo : Zip Lash * Paper Mario: Color Splash Fan Game Fridays / Viernes Fan del Juego * Sonic the Hedgeog MegaMix * Sonic World * Sonic Before the Sequal * Sonic vs Darkness * Sonic Classic Heroes * Super Smash Flash 2 * Unfair Sonic * Sonic Souls * The S Factor * Sonic Robo Blast 2 * Classic Sonic 3D Adventure * Sonic the Hedgehog 2 : Return of Shadow * Sonic the Hedgehog 2 HD * Sonic Edge of Darkness * Sonic Souls (Final Version) * Sonic Nebulous * The Emerald's Awakening * Sonic the Hedgehog : Neo Genesis * Sonic Adventure 64 * Sonic Dreams Collection Smash Sundays / Destruir los Domingos * Custom Moves vs StylesX2 * Bathroom vs Ultranick24 * Vs EtikaWorldNetwork * Vs Zero * Vs Shofu * Tourney Mode with Sonic * Vs TrainerJuan Category:Videos Category:Male Let's Player